The Inner Monster
by refan227
Summary: Durning a nice moring Lita Kino  not using the japan names  She is bitten by a strange dog what will happen  suckk at summary's but its my first fic SO BE NICE  There will be LitaXAmy in this fic so yea a yuri thing lol  WEREWOLF FIC
1. Chapter 1

_The Inner Monster_

_A Sailor Moon Fic_

_SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFULL OWNER_

_FANFICTION ONLY_

_I never seen much Sailor Moon Werewolf stories so I wanted to write this ^_^_

_-227_

Chapter 1: A Good Day Gone Wrong

The wind blew a gentle breeze in the soft morning, the people of Japan enjoying the breeze from balconies. At an apartment complex, a young brunette brown haired girl woken up to see the soft light of the sun shining on her face. She got up and stretched then yawned like a baby kitten. This was Lita Kino, she was a junior high student also the guardian of the plant Jupiter, who as we know Sailor Jupiter.

''What a nice morning.'' She said to herself while enjoying the morning by looking outside of her window. _'That reminds me.'_ Lita looked at the time from her alarm clock by her bed. It read 6:00am. She had enough time to cook a simple meal then head off to school. Lita went to her apartment's kitchen and took out cooking utensils and started to make her breakfast.

After her breakfast, Lita got dressed in her grey school uniform, grabbed her school bag also just in case a monster battle, her Jupiter pen. She stormed out the door in a fast pace to get to school on time.

**_MINUTES LATER..._**

_'I gotta run faster.'_ Lita thought. She kept running till she ran out of breath. She started to walk, feeling the breeze flow threw her hair. Then an almost audible growl interrupted her walk. _'Huh?_' Lita looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. ''Just my imagination.'' She said to herself and continued walking but the growl was heard again and in front of her was a brownish looking dog, but bigger than any dog she seen before. _'A dog?'_ Lita thought. She walked slowly towards it but then the dog took a fighting stance and growled at her. Lita flinched. The dog then jumped at her, then it bitten her neck during the process. ''AHHHH FUCK!'' Lita screamed in pain while struggling to get free. The dog kept a good grip on her neck with its sharp teeth. Lita turned over on her side which caused the dog to be under her. ''STUPID MUTT!'' She tossed the dog to the wall and heard its neck snap. Lita then felt the blood run down her neck, dripping on the pavement and on her uniform. _'Crap. Now what do I do?'_ she thought. Lita just decided to head back home and call in for the day to treat her wound.

* * *

><p>HOLY CRAP FIRST CHAPTER YAAAAAY :D<p>

First time writing a Sailor Moon fic so be nice

hope your enjoying

**_-227_**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Inner Monster_

_A Sailor Moon Fic_

_SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFULL OWNER_

_FANFICTION ONLY_

_I never seen much Sailor Moon Werewolf stories so I wanted to write this ^_^_

_-227_

_Chapter 2: What The Happend?_

Opening the door, Lita placed her school bag on her sofa and went inside her bathroom. She got out her First-Aid kit and started to clean the neck wound. She gritted her teeth when the alcohol covered cotton ball touched the bite mark. After the pain and cleaning, she patched up the bite mark and called the schools office to call in sick for the day. _'Ugh. I don't feel right.'_ Lita thought while rubbing her temples. She immediately sat on the couch, clutching her head tightly._ 'IT…HURTS!'_ Lita hissed in her mind. Her vision went blurry then her body started to ache, Lita then went out cold.

_FEW HOURS LATER…_

Lita finally woken up, she groaned. _'Damn, I must've got rabies or something.'_ She thought. Lita got up and walked to the kitchen. Getting a glass cup, Lita took one and turned on the kitchen sink and got tap water in the cup, and then she drank the glass of water. _'I wonder what time it is.'_ She checked her alarm clock which read 2:50pm. ''EIGHT HOURS!'' She screamed, surprised. Lita just sighed; she must have got an illness from the bite mark. _'I think I should call Amy. Schools over anyway.'_ Lita went to her bedrooms dresser and got her phone then dialed Amy's number.

_AMY'S HOUSE…_

Amy made it home, she seen that her mother went to work already then she heard the phone ring. She went over and picked it up.

''Hello, Anderson residence.'' Amy said.

''A...Amy.'' The voice said.

''Hello, who is it?'' Amy asked.

''Its Lita, can you come over?'' Lita asked.

''Oh hello Lita, didn't recognize your voice. You sound sick. Is that why you didn't show up to class?'' Amy asked.

''Yeah pretty much. Well… can you check if I'm alright, I really need some help.'' Lita said, she started to breathe a little hard.

''Ok Lita, just rest for awhile till I get there alright?'' Amy said.

''Ok. Bye Amy.'' The phone hanged up.

Amy put the phone back and went to get her minicomputer, her mother's extra medical equipment and a couple of different medicines just in case. When she backed all the items in a bag, she ran to Lita's apartment complex.

_LITA'S APARTMENT…_

Lita put the phone down and clutched her neck; it was burning in pain, like a bullet or knife was stuck in there. She went to her bathroom and turned on the sink, washing her face and neck with cold water. She went back into her living room and collapse on the couch. For a few minutes she just stared at the ceiling, till a knock jolted her up to answer the door. She opened it and there was Amy, holding a bag of something and under her arm was her good old minicomputer, which was helpful in Senshi battles.

''Amy, glad you got here.'' Lita said with a smile. Amy smiled back. Lita greeted her inside and the girls sat on the couch. Amy pulled out her minicomputer then scanned Lita, checking to see what she was sick with.

''Hmmm, I can't get any readings,'' Amy said with a frown. Lita looked puzzled. ''The screen just said 'unknown'.'' She continued then closed her computer.

''Well that's fuckin great,'' Lita said, angrily. ''Now how the hell am I suppose to get better?'' Amy took notice at Lita's neck.

''Lita what happened to your neck?'' Lita froze. ''Oh… umm… I got bit by a dog.'' She said in a whisper. Amy just stared at her, surprised. ''How did that happened?'' ''The dog looked like it was in pain so I tried to help it but instead it growled and attacked me. I threw it at the wall and killed it in an instant.'' Lita said. Amy took out a few clean bandages', and pain killers.

''I think the dog had some disease that the computer can't detect, but I'm just guessing that it's just a small flu bug from the aftermath of when you were bitten.'' Amy said while taking off the dirty bandage on Lita's neck. She removed it and seen the huge bite mark, she looked at it in shock.

''What kind of dog was it?'' She asked, curiously. Lita shrugged. ''I don't know but it was bigger than any dog I seen, I'm guessing it looked like a husky.'' Lita replied. ''These marks don't look like from a husky or any other dog,'' Amy said, she got a clean bandage and wrapped it around Lita's neck, causing Lita to wince in pain. Amy finished and continued. ''These marks look like from a wild dog, but I don't think any wild dog not even a wolf can just come here into the city.'' ''Maybe someone brought one from a forest or something.'' ''You may be right.''

After awhile, Amy gave Lita a few pills mostly pain killers and she packed up all her supplies also putting her minicomputer under her arm.

''Thanks Amy, I appreciate it.'' Lita said then hugged her friend. Amy returned the hug; she started to blush while feeling Lita's arms around her.

''Not a problem, Lita.'' Amy finally said. She broke the hug and left Lita's apartment.

Amy just walked slowly, not ready to head home that fast. She couldn't stop thinking about Lita. She did have strong feelings about her, now they are of worry. _'You better be ok, Lita.'_ Amy thought. She then ran back home, not noticing the bright full moon coming to shine the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Inner Monster_

_A Sailor Moon Fic_

_SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFULL OWNER_

_FANFICTION ONLY_

_I never seen much Sailor Moon Werewolf stories so I wanted to write this ^_^_

_-227_

_Chapter 3: The Beast Comes Out_

Tossing and turning, Lita tried her hardest to sleep, her bed sheets and pajamas getting wet from her non-stop sweating. The pills weren't working and her neck was burning in pain. Lita got out of bed, clutching her stomach, she was gonna fuckin puke. But she didn't. _'What…the hell… is HAPPENING!'_ Lita hissed in her mind. She looked out the window and seen the full moon then she heard cracking, like little needles breaking tips of glass. She looked at her hands. ''WHAT THE FUCK!'' Lita screamed. Her nails were now sharp talons, her fingertips bleeding. Then she screamed in pain. Her spine started to pop and crack, it hurt real badly. She then felt her teeth getting sharp, they turned into fangs. Lita started to cry in pain. Her back the most of her pain was hurting like machine gun bullets, she felt her height get bigger, her feet grew to paw like and her pajamas started to rip. Her backside then grew a bushy tail, it had dark brown fur. Lita's whole body became covered in dark fur, her pajama top started to rip, her new muscles ripped it. _'What… is… this?'_ Lita thought, tears spilled to the floor. Her ears twitched, they grew to dog like ears. Her eyes now turned to bright yellow and a dog like muzzle grew where her nose was. Lita was no more.

Shattered clothes were now on the floor, and standing under them was a huge creature. It had dark brown fur, razor sharp teeth and claws, a bushy tail, paw like feet, huge ears with a big muzzle and stand over to 7 feet high. This was no longer Lita Kino. The creature then howled a wolfish howl and jumped out of the window then into the night. Lita Kino is now a savage Werewolf.

_THE TSUKINO RESIDANCE…_

''Huh?'' A black cat with a moon bald spot woken up from her sense's, this was Luna. The mentor of the Sailor Senshi. _'I sense that Jupiter is in trouble.'_ She thought then jumped onto the person sleeping in bed. ''SERENA WAKE UP, JUPITER IS IN TROUBLE!'' Luna yelled into Serena's ear. Serena jerked awake. ''Luna keep it down. Also it's three in the morning for god's sake.'' She said. ''I know but Lita is in danger so call the others and transform then head to the park to group.'' Luna said. Serena got out of bed and she put on some shoes because she was gonna go in her PJ's. She got her communicator and called the scouts. ''ATTENTION SAILOR SCOUTS! JUPITER IS IN TROUBLE MEET AT THE PARK!'' Serena said. ''ON IT!'' Said the others then they hung up.

_THE PARK…_

A group of gang members were chilling out there, smoking weed, and drinking booze till their little party was interrupted from a growl. ''What in the-'' A huge dark shadow with glowing yellow eyes slashed with its claws at the gang members. 2 were killed. ''HOLY SHIT!'' One said then fired a few bullets from his gun. The creature roared while dodging the bullets. It jumped on the member with the gun, and sunk its jaw on his neck, killing him. The others got out of the park and into the night. The creature just ate the ones that were dead, not caring for the other preys.

_SERENA… NO I MEAN SAILOR MOON_

Sailor Moon tried to keep up with Luna, who ran fast than her owner because all she does is eat, sleep and hang out with her boyfriend. ''Come on Serena!'' Luna shouted. Sailor Moon picked up her pace just a little. ''I'm trying here!''

After a few more minutes of running, Sailor Moon seen the other Senshi also Artemis, waiting at the entrance to the park.

''FINNALY MEATBALL HEAD!'' Mars shouted, like always when Moon was late. ''WELL SORRY!'' Moon said back.

''Ok enough with the crap,'' Venus said. ''We need to find Lita.'' The others nodded and went inside the park.

It was dark; lights were dim so Mars used her finger to create a lighter with a small flame. Mercury scanned the area with her computer, and then she picked up something. _'These readings…'_ She recognized it. They were the same readings when she scanned Lita later that evening. The number, it said **'WB-13'** she didn't understand it even though she's a smart genius. She continued to scan the area and the computer picked up a figure.

''Stop.'' The others looked at Mercury. ''Look at this.'' The others came behind her and seen the figure on the screen. Mars made her flame bigger and seen the creature. The Senshi gasped. The creature was about 7 feet tall, had a wolf-like tail, big ears, and huge muscles, had dark brown fur and was wearing green pajama bottoms. The creature heard their gasp and dropped its meal, reviling its yellow eyes and wolfish-head. It growled and got up ready to attack them.

''What… the hell… is… it?'' Sailor Moon stuttered. She was holding on to Mars who did the same. Luna and Artemis came from behind Mercury. ''Scouts, it's time to fight.'' They said.

The creature howled and came running towards them, running on all fours.

''VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!'' Venus shouted, her chain caught the monster. The beast struggled to get free.

''MARS FIRE IGNITE!'' Mars shouted, the fire hitting the creature.

It howled in pain. The beast broke free of Venus's chain and ran towards her, picking her up. Venus started to scream when the beast picked her up and threw her to a tree, she got knocked out. ''VENUS!'' The others shouted. The two cats ran to her and stayed by her side. Mars was pissed off now. ''You fuckin bastard!'' She yelled at the beast. The creature jumped on a tree, hiding from the others. Mercury scanned the trees using her special glasses. ''OVER THERE!'' She pointed at a far tree.

''MERCURY BUBBLE BLAST!'' The park was now fully covered in fog.

The beast did not stop though, it had better ways to sneak and attack. The creature then jumped onto Mercury, roaring into her face. She screamed when she was face to face with it._ 'No… I can't die.' _Mercury started to cry. The creature then stopped roaring into her face. It looked at her, puzzled, and then it got angry again when Sailor Moon tackled it.

''Mercury, you alright?'' Mars said, already by her side. She nodded.

The creature got up, and clawed at Sailor Moon, only striking her arm, which now had a few scratches. She hissed in pain.

''USE THE MOON SCEPTER!'' Luna shouted. Sailor Moon got it out.

''MOON HEART ATTACK!'' She shouted, the energy of hearts strikes the creature.

The creature howled a defeat, then noticed the sunset coming up, it then ran away.

_MEANWHILE…_

The Senshi, now regular teenagers again, wondered what just happened.

''The creature looked like it wasn't from the Negamoon.'' Artemis said. He still was trying to wake up Mina, who got knocked out from the creature's hard throw.

''Your right, Artemis.'' Amy said. Everyone looked at her, to see what she came up with. ''This creature seemed to know me,'' She said, and then shuddered from remembering its face. ''If it was from the Negamoon it would've just killed me, so I think it's a friend of ours being controlled by the Negamoon.'' She continued.

''Anything else you noticed?'' Serena asked, clutching her arm. Amy took a long thought. ''Yeah I did noticed something.'' ''Well what is it?'' The others asked all together. ''Lita's pajama pants.'' She said. Everyone was now shocked.

''So do you think, Lita attacked us?'' Raye questioned. Amy shook her head. ''I don't know.''

_LITA'S APARTMENT…_

The wolf form of Lita Kino jumped back into her apartment room, the beast started to sniff the room, it growled when it seen a picture of its human self. But it stopped when it remembered the girl with blue hair. It wondered why it didn't eat her face off. Its thoughts were interrupted from the sun coming up. It howled in pain when it started to transform back into Lita Kino.


End file.
